KISS ME!
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Yesung merajuk pada Ryeowook agar Ryeowook mau memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Yesung. Tapi Ryeowook selalu menghindar dan membuat seribu alasan agar Yesung tidak menciumnya. Ada apa dengan Ryeowook? kenapa ia tidak mau memberikan ciumannya pada Yesung, Kekasih hatinya?


**Kiss Me!** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Comedy gagal, Romance gagal

Don't Like, Don't read!

**Please don't be silent readers and do not plagiat this story**

.

©2014 Presented

.

-en**JOY-**

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

Kemana dia? Sejak makan malam, dia tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi. Dia kan bukan Kyuhyun yang notabene jelmaan iblis *Ryeowook di timpuk PSP* Aish! Menyebalkan. Aku mondar – mandir di dalam dorm mencarinya, tapi sampai saat ini keberadaannya masih belum dapat ditemukan.

"Kau sedang mencari apa sih?" tanya Donghae Hyung penasaran karena melihatku bolak – balik di hadapannya yang sedang menonton film kesukaannya, Finding Nemo.

"Aku mencari Yesung Hyung," jawabku yang kemudian duduk di samping Donghae Hyung. "Dia ada di balkon, sedang bertapa," jawab Eunhyuk Hyung yang sedang bermanja dengan Donghae, namjachingu-nya.

Segera saja aku melesat ke balkon dorm untuk mencarinya, meninggalkan pasangan beda spesies yang sekarang sedang berbeutan remote Tv. Donghae Hyung kekeuh pengen nonton kelanjutan Film Finding Nemo meskipun ia sudah berkali – kali nonton, sedangkan Eunhyuk Hyung ngotot mau nonton Curious George, katanya dia kangen sama keluarganya *dihajar Eunppa*.

Aku melihatnya sedang menatap bintang di langit dengan wajah babo-nya. "Hyung," panggilku. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Aku selalu suka dengan senyumnya. "Hyung sedang apa disini? Besok pagi kau kan ada jadwal," kataku sambil menempatkan diri di sampingnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang rampingku dan kepalanya di sandarkan ke bahuku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. "Hyung?" panggilku lagi ketika tidak mendengar suaranya. "Sebentar lagi, Wookie. Aku masih mau bermanja denganmu," jawabnya dengan suara merdunya. Aish, lead vocal yang satu ini membuatku tersipu saja. Seharusnya kan aku yang bermanja dengannya karena sekarang kami jarang bertemu. Syukurlah malam ini dia datang ke dorm disaat rinduku sudah memuncak.

Tepat 1 tahun kami pisah kamar. Yesung Hyung memilih pindah ke apartemen miliknya karena media sudah mencium kebenaran hubungan kami. Ya, sejak 5 tahun lalu kami sudah menjalin hubungan spesial. Selama itu pula kami menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari media karena takut merusak imej Super Junior.

Meski berat rasanya, aku merelakan Yesung Hyung tinggal terpisah denganku dan hanya bertemu denganku sesekali. "Wookie-ah~," aku tersentak kaget ketika Yesung Hyung tiba – tiba duduk tegak. "Waeyo, Hyung?" tanyaku sambil mencoba menetralisir perasaan kaget itu.

"Aku mau kisseu," katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Wajahku langsung bersemu merah. "A-aku…," aku bingung mau membuat alasan apalagi.

Aku dan Yesung Hyung tidak pernah berciuman sejak awal kami berhubungan. Jika Yesung Hyung memintanya, aku pasti akan langsung beralasan. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya, tapi karena aku merasa belum saatnya aku memberikan first kiss-ku.

"A-aku mau mengambil cemilan dulu ya, Hyung," aku langsung berdiri dan masuk ke dalam dorm. Meninggalkan Yesung Hyung yang menampakkan kekecewaannya.

**Yesung POV**

"A-aku mau mengambil cemilan dulu ya, Hyung," Ryeowook tiba – tiba saja berdiri dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Aku menghela nafas kecewa.

Selalu saja begini. Kenapa setiap kali aku meminta kisseu, dia selalu menghindar. Tidak tahukah aku sangat ingin menciumnya? Sudah 5 tahun aku bersabar. Tapi, apakah ini pertanda bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku?

Aku menatap langit kembali. Besok pagi aku akan pergi ke Kanada untuk drama musikal selama seminggu. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa selama seminggu itu aku akan sangat merindukannya? Malam ini aku ke dorm dan membatalkan beberapa jadwal agar aku bisa bermesraan dengannya, namun nyatanya dia masih tetap saja seperti itu.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Sudah pukul 11 malam. Aku harus segera pulang dan istirahat. Akupun berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm dan berpamitan dengan memberdeul.

"Bawakan aku oleh – oleh ya, Hyung!" pesan Eunhyuk ketika aku berpamitan dengannya. "Aku juga, Hyung!" kali ini Donghae yang meminta.

"Belikan aku boneka kelinci pink yang paling besar ya, Hyung!" Sungmin beruara. "Kalo itu mah kita juga sudah punya. Dandani saja Shindong menjadi kelinci lalu kita semprotkan cat pink ke tubuhnya," terdengar celetukan sang magnae yang berakhir dengan kemarahan Shindong. Kyuhyun pun tewas tersedak PSP (?).

"Ne, aku akan membelikan kalian oleh - oleh," jawabku yang kemudian dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari memberdeul.

"Oh, iya. Kemana Ryeowook?" tanyaku pada memberdeul. "Di dapur kali," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan Ryeowook selain di dapur dan di kamarnya?" Donghae melanjutkan.

Akupun segera ke dapur untuk berpamitan dengannya. Benar saja, kulihat Ryeowook tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang rampingnya dan meletakkan daguku di pundaknya.

"Hyung pulang dulu, ya?" pamitku dengan suara lembut. Aku melihat Ryeowook menutup kotak bekal berwarna kuning dengan gambar jerapah. "Aku akan mengantarkan Hyung sampai ke mobil," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan kemudian mengangguk.

Selama perjalanan, Ryeowook hanya terdiam. Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku. Apa dia marah? Tapi, kenapa dia marah? Apa karena aku minta kisseu? Ah, seharusnya aku tidak memintanya tadi.

Aku menatapnya bingung ketika dia tidak kunjung membuka suaranya. Aku berdiri di samping mobilku. "Wookie-ah," panggilku. Ryeowook menatapku. Astaga! Apa itu? Ryeowook menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis, chagi?" tanyaku sambil menghapus liquid bening yang menetes di pipinya. Ryeowook menggeleng. "Mianhae, Hyung," ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, heum?" tanyaku lembut. Ryeowook langsung memelukku. "Mianhae karena sikapku malam ini, Hyung," isaknya. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. "Gwaencanha, Wookie chagi. Hyung juga minta maaf padamu," kataku sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menyodorkan kotak bekal kepadaku. "Aku sudah membuatkan Hyung sandwich. Di makan ya, Hyung?" pintanya.

Aku menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja akan Hyung makan. Gomawo ne," bisikku. Ryeowook tersenyum senang saat aku menerima kotak bekal darinya.

"Sekarang Hyung pulang dulu ne?" pamitku. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Jaga kesehatanmu, selama Hyung di Kanada," pesanku sambil mencubit hidungnya.

"Arrrghhh, Appeo Hyung!" rintihnya. Aku tertawa. Kulepaskan cubitanku dan mengambil kunci mobilku yang berada di tas yang ku genggam.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Kubuka kaca jendela agar bisa melihat wajah kekasihku sekali lagi. Aku menyalakan mesin mobilku. "Hyung," panggilnya sebelum aku menjalankan mobil sedanku.

Ryeowook mengisyaratkan supaya aku mendekat. CUP~ Ryeowook mengecup keningku. "Saranghae, Hyung!" serunya lalu berlari masuk ke dalam dorm. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Ini pertama kalinya kau menciumku, Wookie! "NADO SARANGHAE, KIM RYEOWOOK!" teriakku senang. Kurasa malam ini sudah sempurna dengan bekal dari Ryeowook dan sebuah hadiah di keningku. Hehehe.

YUHUUUU~ Malam ini aku akan bermimpi indah!

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Yesung Hyung ke Kanada. Aku merasa kesepian, sebab Yesung Hyung hanya menghubungiku sesekali. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan drama musikalnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat.

Aku merindukannya. Tiba – tiba pintu kamarku terbuka.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!" serunya.

Aku tersenyum senang lalu berlari ke arahnya. "Yesung Hyung!" kupeluk tubuhnya erat. "Aku merindukanmu," bisikku.

"Nado, chagi. Hyung juga merindukanmu," balasnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

"Kemana member yang lain? Kenapa dorm sepi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Semua member sedang ada jadwal kecuali aku dan Kyuhyun. Tapi setan itu pergi menemani Sungmin Hyung latihan vokal," jawabku sambil membantu Yesung Hyung membuka jaket tebalnya.

"Bagaimana drama musikalnya, Hyung?" tanyaku sambil membimbingnya duduk di ranjang miliknya yang sudah kosong sekarang. Tangannya melingkari pinggangku dan kepalanya disenderkan ke bahuku.

"Sangat melelahkan, chagi," desahnya.

"Hyung sudah makan?" tanyaku. Yesung Hyung menggeleng. "Akan kubuatkan makanan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya?"

Akupun segera ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan spesial untuknya. Namun belum juga aku mengolah makanan, dua buah tangan melingkari pinggangku.

"Hyung, lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau Hyung memelukku seperti ini," protesku. Yesung Hyung melepaskan pelukannya.

Namun, bukannya menungguku di kamar ataupun duduk santai di ruang Tv, Yesung Hyung malah membalikkan tubuhku. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Wookie-ah," katanya sendu. Aku tersenyum dan membelai wajahnya. "Nado, Hyung," balasku dengan lembut.

"Dan aku mau kisseu," Yesung Hyung mempoutkan bibirnya. DEG! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku belum siap. Aku harus berfikir. Apa lagi yang bisa kujadikan alasan.

Wajah Yesung Hyung sudah semakin dekat denganku. Aku langsung mundur. Namun, bukannya bisa lolos aku malah terjebak.

"Wookie-ah~ sebentar saja," rengeknya yang sudah mempersempit jarak diantara kami. "Shireo, Hyung. A-aku belum siap," kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku.

Jemarinya yang mungil menyentuh wajahku. "Kumohon, Wookie~ aku sudah tidak tahan," bisiknya dengan nafas memburu. Astaga! Apa sih yang ada di fikirannya saat ini?

"Hyung, kumohon jangan seperti ini," pintaku. Yesung melepaskan tangannya dan menatapku kecewa. "Kenapa setiap aku meminta kau selalu bilang belum siap? Apa karena kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Yesung Hyung kesal.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan karena itu, Hyung. Tapi, aku…," aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku karena merasa aneh dengan Yesung Hyung. Wajahnya memerah dan air matanya menetes.

Yesung Hyung berlutut. "Minhae, Wookie. Aku sudah membuatmu ketakutan," bisiknya lirih. Aku ikutan berlutut lalu memeluknya. Yesung Hyung menangis di pelukanku.

**Yesung POV**

Aku melakukannya lagi. Aku membuat kesalahan lagi. Aku membuat Ryeowook ketakutan dengan kelakuanku. "Hyung, mianhae," bisiknya lirih. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untukmu," isaknya.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan melihatnya menangis. "Sssst, uljima Wookie. Jangan menangis," aku menghapus air matanya. "Kau juga menangis, Hyung," katanya sesenggukkan.

Aku tertawa. Benar juga! Aku merasa lucu. Aku pun berdiri. Ryeowook memelukku lagi. "Hyung, jangan membenciku ya?" pintanya. Apa yang dikatakannya? Aku tidak akan membencinya karena dia adalah namja yang paling kucintai di hidupku ini dan mungkin di kehidupan yang selanjutnya.

"Hyung tidak akan membencimu, Wookie," bisikku. "Walaupun aku tidak pernah memberikan first kiss-ku untukmu?" tanyanya. Aku tertawa. "Heeeummmm," godaku.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. Kulihat dia menggelembungkan pipinya lucu. "Hyung bercanda chagi," aku kembali memeluknya.

"Hyung akan selalu mencintaimu, meskipun kau tidak pernah mau kucium," kataku gemas. Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Aku pasti akan memberikannya pada Hyung. Tapi nanti, tunggu saatnya," katanya yang membuatku kembali menelan kekecewaan karena harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

.

.

**Author POV**

12 namja kini tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan pribadi milik leader Super Junior.

"Kyu, geseran dong!" Eunhyuk yang merasa terapit oleh Kyuhyun dan Shindong menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun. "Iih, Hyung aja sana yang geseran," Kyuhyun kembali menggeser tubuh Eunhyuk. "Appeo," rintih Eunhyuk.

"Aaarrgghhh Hyung! Kenapa sih kau mengumpulkan kami di sini?" rutuk Donghae. "Iya, nih. Hyung lupa kalau jumlah kita kelewat banyak?" protes Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapar~," seru Shindong. "Aku mau luluran," rengek Heechul. "Aku mau ngaji (?)" protes Siwon.

"DIAAAAAM!" teriak Leeteuk. Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar kemurkaan sang angel. "Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena Yesung-ah punya sebuah rencana," ujar Leeteuk lagi.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Kibum. "Iya rencana apa sih?" Hankyung penasaran.

"Aku mau membuat kejutan untuk dia," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Dia siapa? Ddangkoma?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Kim Ryeowook, Kyupil," seru Eunhyuk di telinga Kyuhyun.

"YAK! Lee Hyukjae, kenapa berteriak padaku eoh?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN! Gunakan sapaan hormatmu!" teriak Eunhyuk balik.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae! Jika kalian tidak bisa diam semua game dan video yadong milik kalian akan kusita!" ancam Leeteuk dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terdiam. "Baiklah, akan kumulai rencanya!" seru Yesung.

**Ryeowook POV**

Kemana perginya semua member? Hari ini hari ulangtahunku. Tapi kenapa mereka semua menghilang bak ditelan bumi? Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Aku menghela nafas kesal.

Kenapa pula aku tidak diberikan jadwal hari ini? Aku merutuki kesialanku hari ini.

Yesung Hyung juga tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Aku menghempaskan tubuh mungilku di sofa ruang Tv. Aku mengganti – ganti chanel tanpa berniat menonton.

Harusnya aku pulang saja ke rumah. Eomma dan Appa pasti mau merayakan ulangtahun denganku. Tapi, Eomma dan Appa kan sedang pergi Ke Jepang. Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas. TAP! Tiba – tiba saja lampu dorm mati.

"KYAAAA!" jeritku. Kenapa tiba – tiba saja lampunya mati?

"Kim Ryeowook~" aku mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Jantung berdetak hebat. "Si-siapa itu?" bisikku lirih.

"Kim Ryeowook~" terdengar suara lain memanggil namaku. Astaga! Siapa itu? Demi apapun, aku sangat ketakutan. Aku benci kegelapan dan aku benci hantu!

"Ye-Yesung Hyuuuung!" jeritku. Aku benar – benar ketakutan. Aku berlari kesembarang arah karena gelap. Tanpa sengaja aku terjerembab di lantai karena tersandung sesuatu. "Appeo," rintihku. Kakiku pasti memar. Bagaimana ini. Aku benar – benar takut. Air mataku menetes.

"Saenggil cukahamnida… Saengil chukkahamnida..," tiba – tiba lampu dorm menyala dan aku melihat Yesung Hyung berjalan menuju kearahku sambil membawa kue tart dengan lilin – lilin menyala indah.

"Ye-yesung Hyung! HUWAAAAAAAA!" tangisku pecah. Yesung hyung langsung memberikan kue tersebut pada Leeteuk Hyung dan berlari ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau menangis, chagi?" tanyanya sambil memelukku. "Aku takut… Huweeee!" tangisku makin kencang. "Dan lututku memar," aku menunjuk lututku yang membiru. Karena aku memakai celana selutut, Yesung Hyung dapat melihat luka memar di kakiku.

"Astaga!" katanya kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" tanya Yesung panik. "Aku tersandung sesuatu," aku menunjuk sebuah benda bersegi empat berwarna putih.

Apa itu? Yesung Hyung berjalan dan memungut benda sialan yang membuatku tersandung.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriaknya.

"Mwoya? Kau mengagetkanku, Hyung!" protesnya.

"Kenapa kau letakkan PSP-mu sembarangan, eoh?" omel Yesung Hyung kesal.

"MWO? PSP-KUUUUUUUU!" jeritnya sambil merebut PSP-nya yang retak. "Mati kau, CHO KYUHYUN!" Yesung Hyung pun mengejar Kyuhyun. "Ampun Hyung… Ampuuun, lagipula disini PSP-ku juga jadi korban" seru Kyuhyun sambil berlari menghindari Yesung.

Semuanya tertawa, termasuk aku. Yesung Hyung kembali padaku ketika sudah lelah mengejar Kyuhyun. Kami semua akhirnya merayakan pesta ulang tahun bersamaku.

**Yesung POV**

Disinilah kami berada. Di balkon dorm lantai 11 yang penghuninya merantau ke lantai 12. Mereka ada urusan penting, katanya.

Aku memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook dari belakang. "Hyung," panggilnya. "Ne, chagi. Waeyo?" tanyaku lembut.

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku melihat wajahnya merona. Apa Ryeowook kedinginan? "Aku… boleh minta sesuatu gak?" tanyanya malu – malu.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau mau minta apa? Mau boneka jerapah lagi?" tanyaku lembut sambil menatap wajahnya intens. Ryeowook menggeleng. "Hyung tutup mata dulu," pintanya.

Aku menurutinya dan menutup mataku. Aku mendengar Ryeowook menghela nafas. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Jantungku jadi berdegup kencang.

Perlahan aku merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirku. Benda itu kenyal dan manis. Aku membuka mataku. Astaga! Ryeowook menciumku! Aku tersenyum sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Ryeowook melepaskan ciumannya. "Saranghae, Hyung," ucapnya sambil menunduk. Aku tertawa. "Nado saranghae, Wookie," balasku lembut. Ryeowook masih menunduk.

"Kim Ryeowook," panggilku. "Ne, Hyung," jawabnya. "Would you marry me?" bisikku lembut. Ryeowook terperangah. "Ne, Hyung. I do," jawabnya dengan rona bahagia yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Dan… bolehkah aku minta kisseu lagi?" bisikku seduktif. Wajah Ryeowook kembali merona. Namun dia mengangguk. Aku langsung memeluknya. "Gomawo, chagi," akupun melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan penuh cinta. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Tiba – tiba Ryeowook melepaskan ciumannya. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" tanya Ryeowook panik.

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Hamil apa?" tanyaku bingung. "Kata Kyuhyun, kalau berciuman bisa hamil. Makanya aku takut kalau Hyung minta Kisseu," jawabnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Astaga! Jadi karena si magnae evil itu membodohi Ryeowook, aku jadi harus menahan hasratku untuk menciumnya.

"Astaga, Wookie. Berciuman tidak akan membuatmu hamil," seruku. "Jeongmal?" katanya. Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, syukurlah," desahnya bahagia.

"Jadi, kau mau meneruskannya atau tidak?" tanyaku lagi. Ryeowook mengangguk. Detik berikutnya kamipun sudah berpagutan tanpa ada kekhawatiran apapun.

**END**

Hah… Hah… Gimana? Kyaaaaaa / Mianhae Kyuwook shipper, aku bikin cerita tentang Yewook lagi. Hehehe… FF ini tercipta ketika author denger Yesung nyanyi lagu "KISS ME". Hahaha… Author bener – bener ngakak ngebayangin Yesung yang ngebet banget pengen nyium Wook tapi Wook-nya gak mau. Salahkan Kyuppa yang membodohi Wookppa. *digigit Kkoming*

Gimana FF nya? Menarikkah? Atau jelek? Mianhae sebelumnya… Author gak ada maksud buat ngejelekkin atau menistakan Oppadeul *bow* Silahkan tinggalkan review yang membangun dan memotivasi author supaya karya author selanjutnya lebih baik. Gomawo~

ONCE AGAIN, REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE… :D *bow*


End file.
